nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonboat Festival
Plot Today's the big Dragonboat Festival, but Rintoo gets mad when he and Kai-Lan come in last in the first race. Kai-Lan finds a way to calm him down so that he and friends can see Mr. Dragon. Characters *Kai-lan *Ye Ye *Tolee *Hoho *Rintoo *Lulu *Mr. Dragon Quotes Kai-Lan: Today is the Dragonboat Festival! I've invited Rintoo to be my partner for this event. Rintoo: My name is Rintoo, and I love dragons(and things that look like them) and race cars. Especially race cars. Kai-Lan, talking to Rintoo: Who are you talking to? Rintoo: The viewing audience; don't ruin it. Kai-Lan: Oh...kay. Rintoo: Did I mention I HATE to lose at ANYTHING? I'm very competitive. Kai-Lan: Can we go now? Rintoo: Yeah, sure. Lulu: The first race will begin momentarily. The winner will receive a trophy at the end. I heard Mr. Dragon will be waiting... Kai-Lan and Rintoo: Mr. Dragon?! We HAVE to win this. Lulu: Your opponents for race #1 are Tolee and Howard. If you win this race, you will compete against me and Hoho in race #2. Remember who's waiting at the end... *1! 2! 3! Go!* Rintoo: Ugh, why are we losing already? Kai-Lan: I would advise listening to that peking mouse's drumbeat. Maybe that's the key... Peking Mouse: (Why bother? Rintoo's not gonna listen anyway...) *The race is over.* Tolee: We got you! I can't believe I won against Rintoo... He shoulda been the one staring at us in that race. *Howard hoots in happiness; he is an owl and therefore cannot talk* Kai-Lan: Rintoo, what are you-- Rintoo: BACK...... OFF! Kai-Lan: But I-- Rintoo, pissed off: See this boat?? *THWACK* NOW do you get it Kai-Lan?! I HATE to lose. I hate it even more if I wasn't even close! I'm sorry but if I lose, rage seeps within me and I can't control it! Kai-Lan: Well, you should've listened to the-- Rintoo: I couldn't hear him over rushing water and cheering crowds! And YOU were in the way of my vision so I couldn't see him! What the heck WAS I supposed to do, just sit there?! Kai-Lan: GET OVER IT! It's just one race! We have another-- Rintoo, have you considered being a field goal kicker? Rintoo: No, why? *Kai-Lan points to the boat's landing spot* Oh... Oh wow. THAT'S why I hate losing. I do stupid crap like that. You gotta admit, that WAS a good kick, though. Kai-Lan: True... it was pretty good for someone like you. Lulu: Uh... Would you mind telling me why your boat's on the roof of a gazebo? Rintoo: I turned into a freaking rage-filled beast and kicked it, that's why! Lulu: Remind me to go easy on you... How'd you turn into a "freaking rage-filled beast" anyway? Rintoo: Tell her, Kai-Lan. You can explain it better than me. Kai-Lan: You see, Rintoo and I kind of lost the 1st race. By "kind of", of course, I mean we were NOT EVEN CLOSE. Rintoo hates losing, especially by wide margins. He ended up flipping out and kicked the boat right onto that gazebo roof. I was gonna ask you to get it down anyway. Lulu: So for us to keep sane, mellow, normal Rintoo where he belongs, he should WIN? Also I'll get the boat off that roof. Kai-Lan: Yes and good idea, in that order. Rintoo, after taking time to calm down: *deep breath* Okay, I think I'm okay now. Sorry about the raging lunatic bit. Kai-Lan: *sighs in relief* That's fine. Sit up front this time. Maybe visual clues will help you listen to the peeking mouse. Peeking Mouse: (Yeah right... Rintoo doesn't learn. I shoulda been a groupie... but no no no no no no no, I'm here, doing this. Life's one big carousel, but I'm on the turtle seat. I don't even LIKE turtles!) *Amazingly enough...* Peeking Mouse: (Oh boy, here we go again.) *1! 2! 3! Go!* Rintoo: Oh no, not again! *throws the peekng mouse overboard* There. *he gets back in* Peeking Mouse: (Thank goodness for anything.) Rintoo: Great... just great. We're losing again. I'm NOT gonna lose twice in a row! *pushes Kai-Lan off the boat* Kai-Lan: What...? Oh my goodness Rintoo! *screaming very loud* *but somehow back at Kai-Lan's house* Ye Ye: Rintoo by a nose-- (Where's Kai-Lan?) Oh, Rintoo... Your competitive spirit got the better of you... *Kai-Lan gets out of the water* (She's frustrated now.....) Kai-Lan, extremely frustrated: RINTOO, WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, MAKE ME DROWN??? Rintoo: Hey, at least WE won! Kai-Lan: AND ANOTHER-- Wait, what? Rintoo: Yep. I won for both of us. Take the trophy. You deserve it, not me. Kai-Lan, suddenly calmer: Wow, really? Thank you Rintoo! How'd you-- Rintoo: Lulu tired out 50 yards from the finish line. That was my one chance to win. I took it. Kai-Lan: Let's just go meet Mr. Dragon before I become a raging maniac again. Trivia * This episode is the very first episode of the TV series. * This is also the very first Ni Hao Kai-Lan movie ever made. It was released in 1939, and it was produced by 20th Century Fox, back when Shirley Temple still starred in movies by Fox. Since some classic Fox movies, Shirley Temple does not appear in movies. * Hoho really does not talk much in this episode. * This is the first episode where someone gets mad. In this episode, Rintoo gets mad. * The very first Ni Hao Kai-Lan movie was edited out when this became the very first TV episode of the show. * Shirley Temple does appear in the 1939 movie with Bing Crosby, James Dunn, Alice Faye, Michael Whalen and James Stewart. * It shows that Rintoo really does not like losing. * In this episode, the characters had some differences: Kai Lan's skin was lightish yellow, Rintoo's stripes were black, and Hoho had a kid's voice which was a little gruffish. This happens again in "Everybody's Hat Parade". The introduction features Alec Baldwin and Tom Kenny as they talk about Dragonboat Festival. Even though, they make a appearance at the beginning of the 2005 Columbia Tristar DVD release of Dragonboat Festival. After that, they take turns talking about the safety rules of this movie theater. After they do that, they say "So we will see you after premiere episode of Ni Hao Kai-Lan. Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes